


One Man Show

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Roadhog still underestimates Junkrat's determination.





	One Man Show

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everybody!
> 
> This fic was inspired by a SFM gif of loveeeeejunkrat on tumblr, you can find it [here](https://loveeeeejunkrat.tumblr.com/post/167123396385/roadie-look-i-can-do-this)! 
> 
> Massive thanks to [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing and heavily encouraging this :D 
> 
> This was written just for the hell of it, so lean back and enjoy!

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Coming out of the tiny bathroom, Roadhog stopped dead in his tracks, expressionless mask staring down at the image that unfolded before him. 

A buck naked Junkrat was lying on the dingy, lumpy motel bed, bent almost in half over himself. He wheezed out a laugh when Roadhog's flat, deep voice reached his ears. His skinny shoulders were pressing deep dents into the bed: his hands, both organic and artificial, supported his back where he was lifting his legs up and over his head. Junkrat had taken his peg leg off - a smart move as to not accidentally knock himself out with his metal knee if the weight became too much for the muscles in his thigh to balance. 

That's where Junkrat had apparently used up all of his smart ideas. His main focus now was to put his own hard dick in his mouth.

 

Roadhog could see it dangling between Junkrat’s legs and he couldn't help but wonder how the fuck Jamie even maintained an erection in a position that looked so distinctly uncomfortable.

"-was you who told me to go suck me own poor cock," the skinny Junker giggled, breath and voice strained from his own weight pressing against his chest and stomach. He huffed and allowed himself to relax his position only enough so he could talk more easily, an obscene grin spreading on his dirt-streaked face as he faced Roadhog.  
"Got me wonderin' whether I could -"  
It took his bodyguard a moment to let that sink in... and then he laughed a deep, rumbling, _mean_ laugh. The type that said he couldn't believe how fucking stupid Junkrat was. 

He had said that, twenty minutes ago.

___

They had been on the bike for endless hours that had just stretched hot and uneventful before them. When they had finally stopped to rest for the night, Roadhog and Junkrat had very different ideas about what to do as soon as the door had closed behind them. 

Roadhog was ready to just crack open Jamie's skull like a watermelon, whereas the smaller man had all but tried to climb him, all strung up and vibrating with energy that had been contained for far too long. Junkrat was sweaty and smelly and it was sloppy as his lips had latched onto Roadhog's skin, just licking and biting at his broad neck with no finesse at all. 

Which was usually fine for the older man, he could appreciate the raw enthusiasm that Junkrat liked to throw in his general direction - but he had felt dirty, and not in a good way. His head had been hurting from the sun burning vigorously down on him for hours. The low, dull ache settling in his back hadn't served to make him more agreeable or patient. 

"Get off me." he had grunted, plucking Junkrat from him as if he was no more than a clingy puppy and dropped him on the mattress. Deep inside him, something rumbled in satisfaction when he felt how boneless the younger man went in his grasp - Roadhog could crush him like a dried leave. Could just squeeze out his insides from both ends like it was toothpaste. They both knew that, and yet Junkrat, who slept with his eyes open and jumped from his own shadow, literally trusted him with his life not to do it. 

"Come ooon, don't be such a grumpy old cunt!" Junkrat had whined, dramatically winding his body on the rough blankets on the bed. The mind-numbing boringness of those long drives always got to him, Roadhog knew. It left the skinny junker itching with the tension that built up inside him, a constant glowing ember, ready to erupt into a darting flame any given second. His pleading, grating voice had made Roadhog's ears feel like they were bleeding.

"Jus' gimme somethin', mate! I'll make it good for ya, worth the trouble ya know, promise! Jus'... come over here, I'll suck ya off. Ya like that, don't cha Hoggy?"

Roadhog had just snorted at Junkrat's attempt to sound sultry or seducing - as if the kid ever had the patience to pull that off. Too lanky, no grace whatsoever always tittering and twitching and babbling. Still did something nice to Roadhog's cock, when Rat was all over him like that. Later, when he had washed up. 

"Go suck your own sorry excuse for a dick - I'm gonna shower."

__

He had said that. Hadn't expected Junkrat to take him quite so literally, though. 

His laughs came out as short, wheezing gasps before he had to resume deep breaths. With his considerable size, Roadhog had made his way from the door to the ratty couch in two steps. He pulled up his overalls above his hips and grunted heavily as he let himself sink into the couch. It creaked in protest beneath his weight, but held up for the moment. 

A big hand came to rest on his still naked belly as he took in the sight before him more carefully. Now that he had showered and the Hogdrogen had taken care of the aches in his bones he felt like a million bucks. Or, at least a hundred bucks - regardless of the amount, he felt better than before. 

And despite himself, Roadhog felt... intrigued. Junkrat hadn't let himself fall back against the bed yet, wriggling in his own grasp, but clearly having been distracted by the interruption. Well, they couldn't have that now, could they? To be fair, crass and loud and obnoxious as he was, Junkrat was easily the most interesting thing in the Outback. Roadhog was long past questioning when the fuck his own brain had become fried enough to just sit back and watch the younger man try to suck himself off as if it was a TV show. 

Fuck it, he thought, let's indulge the Rat for a bit. He didn't have anything better to do, anyway.

"So... how far can you make it?" Roadhog asked then, settling deeper into the squeaking couch.

Junkrat let out a rather frustrated huff that broke into an uncontrolled giggle and finally started to show off his progress in earnest. Hungry eyes darted back to the prize between his own legs, still hard and angry red - it was just far enough away that his tongue flicked fruitlessly into the air, no matter how far he strained his neck. 

"Almost..! 'm always jus' so.. sooo close.." There was a desperate edge to his muffled voice and Roadhog knew it all too well. It was laced heavily with arousal, and he stopped questioning how Junkrat could still be hard from this.Roadhog should know by now the kid got off on being teased. And now Jamie had successfully found a way to torment himself. 

So close to his release and yet he was just too far away. His breath came out short from where his own weight was pressing the air right out of his lungs. Stretching and twisting and bending until he could maybe, just maybe, get his own tongue on himself. He let Roadhog watch, apparently not giving a fuck that his initial reaction had been to just laugh at Junkrat.

Not for the first time, the older man found himself fascinated by the utter lack of _shame_. Like the family dog that luxuriously and loudly started licking its balls right in front of Grandma during Christmas Dinner. 

He watched as Junkrat struggled, trying to force his hips further against his face or his face against his hips, his tongue darting out, but not far enough to reach the swollen head of his cock - in the dull, dirty yellow light from the lamp Roadhog could see precum glistening at the tip. Whining and grunting deeper than Roadhog was used to hearing, due to the folded position his chest and throat were in, Junkrat desperately wound and bent himself, but came no closer to his goal than before. His face was red from the effort and his blond patchy hair, almost grey from the dust on the road, stuck to his sweaty forehead. 

"There's no way you'll get your dick in your own mouth," Roadhog said flatly, resting his head onto his hand and making himself comfortable while he watched the scene unfold before him. He couldn't deny a part of him did want to see Junkrat try, though. There was no way he himself could ever pull that off - Roadhog could probably lick his own nipples, on a good day. End of story. 

For Junkrat, it looked like it was almost possible. Roadhog knew Jamie was all twisty and bendy limbs, just wiry muscle strung over bones - he could wrap himself all over Roadhog's massive, solid body in the most spectacular ways, but there just was an anatomical limit.

"Come... on... jus' need'a... push..." Junkrat groaned, but his bodyguard just grunted lazily behind his mask.

He could do that - put his hand on Jamie's back and just force him to bend a little more, just enough... could break his spine, too, snap it right in half and stuff his loud, annoying mouth for good. What a Junkrat-worthy way to go.

"Quit it already, it's not going to work," he rumbled. Not that he actually wanted Junkrat to stop, Roadhog was quite enjoying himself over here. But telling him he couldn't do something just made the kid so much more determined. 

Groaning, Junkrat pushed his hips against his face one more time, straining his neck and - Roadhog didn't fucking believe it - licked off a drop of precum with the tip of his tongue, moaning in surprise.

Quicker and with more ease than his size should have allowed him, Roadhog slid from the couch on the carpet next to the bed, placing one of his hands against Junkrat's back. He didn’t apply more pressure, just kept holding him right in place so Junkrat wouldn't lose contact again. 

Junkrat would have admired the amount of self-control it probably took Roadhog to do that, but his brain had shortened out. He was just gasping and huffing, whining noises caught somewhere in his throat as he licked over his own swollen cock head. There were tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, his muscles trembled with the effort of holding himself in that position, folded over and into himself. At his back, he felt Roadhog flex his huge fingers against his strained muscles, ever so slowly and carefully pushing him forward another inch until Junkrat could finally wrap his lips around the head, and if that wasn't the _weirdest, most spectacular_ thing he had ever felt...

Beneath the mask, Roadhog could hear his own heavy breath, and he felt too hot all of a sudden as he felt Junkrat's body shiver, overwhelmed with the sensation. He lifted it halfway up, revealing a twisted, lusty grin on scarred lips as he watched the younger man desperately suck and lick at however much of his cock he could reach. Roadhog’s own dick twitched curiously inside his pants. He didn't bother to think about what that said about him. 

Junkrat's vision just went hazy and blurry around the edges, and his remaining toes were curling with the odd pleasure surging through his body – there was something incredibly wrong and also incredibly arousing about swiping your tongue and feeling it on your own cock, about sucking on it and instinctively feeling your hips trying to jerk towards it, pushing further into the promising heat but being utterly unable to do so if he didn't want to break his back. 

It was completely overwhelming, and he was just about to burn under Roadhog's silent, but intense gaze, endlessly fascinated that Junkrat actually could do that, and enjoyed doing it, when-

"Well, fuck me, you're really something else, boy." 

Roadhog praised him; the deep, rumbling voice and that _word_ made Jamie feel dizzy and light-headed, and he felt like sobbing as his orgasm hit him. It was unexpectedly and with such force he instinctively threw his head back to gasp for breath, spraying cum all over his own face and plastered hair, hips twitching of their own accord, and it was all he could do to close his eyes and feel it splatter over his skin, dripping down his cheeks and jaw and over his lips, where he could lick it off lazily.

Junkrat was still shivering with the aftershocks as Roadhog let him down on his back as gently as he could, grinning down at Junkrat in a way that seemed both impressed and irrationally proud. It always made his belly feel oddly warm when his bodyguard looked at him like that. 

“Knew I could do that,” Junkrat gasped triumphantly before a squeaky, satisfied laugh escaped him as Roadhog wiped some of his own spunk up with his thumb and pressed it to his lips. After all, someone had to get the Rat into a habit of cleaning up after himself.

“Shouldn't have doubted you, Boss.”

Roadhog got up and sank back into the couch again, pulling the mask into place, taking a deep breath of the clean, filtered air. 

“Now come over here and suck a cock you don't have to bend over backward for, you moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos make my day, comments make me weep with joy <3
> 
> Or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
